My Princely Dragon
by booboo21
Summary: Lucy is tired of her life. She as always been sheltered in this castle ever since her mother died. She longed for adventure and the feeling of fresh air. Her father forbid her to ever leave the castle, but what happens when she meets the mysterious boy, Natsu, who is from Fairy Tail? A Fairy Tail romance story filled with adventure and comedy!
1. Chapter 1: And So They Met

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfic...ever and it's a NaLu story! Yippie! I have had this story idea for a while now and I finally found the words to write. I'm usually not good with writing about already made characters so this chapter may be a bit short. I apologize about that! Also, I am sorry for the grammatical errors that may occur. Spell check didn't like some of the names, but I can assure you, they are the correct spelling. If you feel the need to, please review and favorite if you like it!**

** P.S. This story does NOT follow the original story line by Hiro Mashima. All credit for characters goes to Hiro Mashima! **

**Chapter 1: And So They Met **

Here in the Kingdom of Fiore, there are many places to see. But there is one place in particular, where a young girl looks out of the window of the highest tower. This girl wasn't an ordinary girl. She was a princess. A princess who longed for name was Lucy Heartfilia. Her father, the king, forbid her to leave the castle and his guards kept a close eye on her.

Lucy got everything she could ever ask for, but it still wasn't enough. She wanted to leave the castle and set out for a journey like she did with her mother. But once the Queen died, all of her happiness was lost.

"Good Morning Miss," Ms. Spetto, a maid at the castle, said as she cheerfully walked in Lucy's room."Great day we're having!"

"I guess." Lucy said with a sigh.

"…I hear the master hired a new guard today." Ms. Spetto said with hesitation while going about her business of tidying up.

"What? Does father not trust me at all?" Lucy said in a rage of anger. "Whatever, it's not like I have any friends to go with me."

All Ms. Spetto could do was walk away. Every worker in the house felt sympathy around Lucy, but they could never find a way to cheer her was her life now. Locked away in a tower; never to feel the cool, fresh air on her face ever again.

Still angry, Lucy walked over to her window, like always, and stared out into the horizon. Just when she was about to go into deep thought, something caught her was something flying towards the castle. _A dragon?_ Lucy thought. It looked like the ones from the old stories her mother use to read to her.

Once the object came closer, she realized that it wasn't a dragon. It was a long, white piece of cloth. The cloth floated towards a tree that was near Lucy's room, and it landed on a branch close enough to grab it. While looking at it, she realized that it was a scarf. She had to laugh at it a little, for it did resemble a dragon's skin. _But who does this belong to?_ Lucy asked while looking out her window, trying to search for its owner.

Sure enough, there was someone, a boy, running up the pathway to the castle. He seemed to be shouting at something, and he was flinging his hands in the air while running at top speed.

As soon as the boy made it to the castle, he began frantically searching around the premises.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Lucy called out.

The boy looked up with surprise, and then a huge smile spread across his face. Lucy couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat. This was the first time in years that she has come in contact with another person other than the people she lived with.

"Whoa, thanks. I thought it was gone forever." He said, trying to climb the tree where the scarf landed.

"Who are you?" Lucy said pulling away from the window, still hugging the scarf in her arms.

While looking closely at him, he had rosy colored hair. In some ways, he had boyishly good charm, and looking farther down, he was wearing a shirt that exposed his chest. Noticing that she was looking directly at his chest, Lucy averted her eyes as fast as possible, hoping that he wouldn't see her leering.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel. The old man here hired me for something." The boy said, while climbing through the window. "Can I have that back, now?"

Lucy looked down to where he was pointing and hugged the scarf tighter.

"How do I know that you're not here to take me away or kill me?" She asked, with caution.

"Look, I just came because someone wanted help. I have no reason to hurt anyone here." He said, getting annoyed.

With hesitation, Lucy slowly handed Natsu the scarf. When he went to grab it, his hand brushed against Lucy's, and she pulled away in shock. She didn't know what this feeling was. Maybe it was because she has never had anyone this close to her, especially a boy.

"Y-you have your scarf back, now leave my room." She said, trying to hide her face, which she was pretty sure it was bright red.

Natsu stood there for a minute, trying to figure out what was going on. But when nothing happened, he jumped back out the window.

Lucy couldn't stop her heart from thumping out of her chest. In confusion, she walked back to her window and seen that the boy, Natsu, was gone. _Maybe he was inside._ She thought. _I can't believe father would hire someone like that!_ But did Lucy really mind having a boy watching over her? Thinking about this, she started to feel excitement pile up inside her. Maybe this boy would help her live her dream.

"Who am I kidding? He'll probably only follow orders from father." She said to herself.

**Phew, first chapter done! I am a little concerned with how awkward it sounds, but that may just be me (considering that they just met and all). I hope you liked it so far. Please review and be as nice/ as brutal as possible. I need suggestions on how to make the story better!**


	2. Chapter 2: Come With Me

**So here's chapter 2! Goodie! I really don't like keeping people waiting so this chapter went up faster than I expected! Again, I am sorry for the grammar in here! English isn't my best subject! **

**P.S. This does NOT follow the original story line by Hira Mashima. All credit for characters goes to Hiro Mashima!**

**Chapter 2: Come With Me**

After the only excitement from this morning, Lucy went about her daily routine.

First came schooling with Ribbon, the librarian of the castle, until a little past noon. Next was learning proper princess etiquette, which she never listened to anyways. Then lastly was learning all about celestial spirits with her teacher Bero and how to use gate keys to summon them. This one the only thing that Lucy loved to do at the castle. She loved her spirits more than life itself. Her mother was the one who told her about them and ever since then, she always wanted to be with them.

As soon as she was done with all her lessons, she went back to her room to work on her novel. Lucy loved to write and she has always wanted to write a novel about the adventures that she wished she went on. When she works on her novel, she brings herself out of her life, if only for a moment, and this made her happy for a short while.

When she sat down at her desk and grabbed her feather pen out of its ink jar, her mind went wild. There were so many things that she wanted to pour onto the blank sheet of paper sitting in front of her, but she didn't know how to write them. While thinking about it, her mind wandered to the event that happened this morning. She wondered if the boy, Natsu, was still around.

Lucy walked to the window and stared out into the horizon where she first seen Natsu coming towards her home.

The sky that was once baby blue, was now a beautiful swirl of pink and orange. She always loved it when the sky turned this color. It always made a warm feeling in her heart. Before she could start to day dream, she heard a loud obnoxious noise coming from below. To her surprise, Natsu was leaning up against a tree sleeping away. This made Lucy smile, seeing that the guard that her father hired, was sleeping on the job. _What a strange boy. _She thought.

She didn't realize that she was staring at him until he woke up and shot a glance towards her. Not knowing what to do, she got down to her knees and tried to hide herself under the window. Her heart was thumping loud in her chest and her face felt heated and flushed. _Why does looking at this boy make me nervous? _She asked herself.

"You are one weird girl."

"Who's weird?!" Lucy said as she shot her head up and then back down with pain. She thought that she must have hit it against the window until she looked at Natsu sitting on the floor rubbing his chin. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!"

"It's okay. I'm fine, see?" He said giving her that killer smile, like the one this morning.

"I, um, I thought that you were still sleeping down there." She said still rubbing her head.

"Well, it's kind of hard to take a nap when someone it staring at you." Natsu said jokingly. _He knew I was staring?! _Lucy was so embarrassed and she knew that her face turned every shade of red there was. "Hey, its okay, I don't mind…..umm…. I don't think that I caught your name earlier."

"Oh, my name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She said, her face turning its normal color again.

"Lucy, huh. I like it. It suits you." Natsu said with a small blush.

"Thanks," Lucy said back. She then took a good look at Natsu, taking in everything about him. Just when she was about to look away, something caught her eye. On Natsu right arm, there was a small symbol in a shade of red. She knew this mark very well. It was a Fairy Tail guild mark. Natsu noticed where she was looking and smiled a little.

"Surprised?"

Lucy looked up at Natsu and nodded her head up and down. She has always wanted to be in this guild ever since she saw the mark when she was a little girl.

"You're in Fairy Tail?" She said with awe.

"Mhm. Is that a bad thing?" He said.

"NO!" Lucy said, maybe a little too loud. "I've always wanted to be in Fairy Tail. It has been my dream ever since I can remember."

"Why don't you go there then?" Natsu asked.

"I can't." She said while looking down. "My father forbids me from ever leaving here."

With that, silence crept its way into the conversation. Lucy felt a little awkward after saying this. She looked up again, trying to find the right words to break the silence, but stopped herself right before she spoke. Natsu had a mischievous grin on his face. He looked Lucy straight in the eyes, which surprised her, but not as much as what came past Natsu's lips.

"What if I told you that I could sneak you out of here?" He said.

Lucy's eyes almost bulged out of her head. She couldn't believe what she just heard! Sneak out of the castle and disobey her father? It was unheard of! But she kind of liked the idea, until she was shot back into reality.

"I can't leave here!" She said.

"Why not?" Natsu asked, disappointed.

"Because I would get in trouble, and who knows what my father would do if he knew that I left the castle! And with you! What would he do to you?" Lucy said in a panic.

Natsu was getting a little annoyed with Lucy's rambling about consequences. In a swift motion, he gently placed his hand on Lucy's mouth to quiet her down. And it worked! Lucy instantly became quiet due to shock, her face heating up again.

With a finger placed over his mouth with a shushing motion, Natsu said, "I will bring you back. That old man will never have to know that you were gone. And besides, he's so into his work that he wouldn't even notice! So what do you say?"

Lucy thought about this for a moment. _Am I finally getting the chance to leave here? _She thought. She longed for this moment to come into her life.

Lucy took a deep breath and then said, "Ok."

**Oooooooo, Lucy's gonna get in trouble! Lol, this chapter went faster than the first one. I think the awkwardness has faded as well! I hope you like it. And again, Review, review, REVIEW! I need the criticism! The next chapter will be posted up later. I will probably start on it tonight! Until then!**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Adventure Begins

**Chapter 3! Yay! Who's ready to go to Fairy Tail? I am! **

**P.S. This story does NOT follow the original story line by Hiro Mashima. All credit for characters goes to Hiro Mashima!**

**Chapter 3: A New Adventure Begins**

It was dark when they arrived in front of Fairy Tail's guild hall. They were standing by the entrance, trying to catch their breath. Lucy's mind was going a million miles a minute while thinking about everything that happened in the last hour.

After Lucy said that she would go, Natsu quickly jumped towards the window and extended his hand out towards Lucy. She was hesitant at first, but then she grabbed his hand and they both jumped out the window. Lucy's heart was beating from the fear and excitement.

"I don't know about this." Lucy said, her stomach churning.

"Come on, it'll be fine." Natsu said, grabbing her hand again and started to run while pulling Lucy along.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Natsu looked back, but continued running, and gave Lucy another one of his killer smiles.  
"To Fairy Tail, of course!"

And that brought them where they are now. Lucy looked down, and realized that he was still holding her hand. She quickly pulled it away; her face turning a soft pink.

Looking up, she seen the building that she has always wanted to go to. She couldn't believe that she was here. It felt like a dream. And she feared that it just may be a dream.

While walking inside the front door, Lucy was even more amazed about how lively it was inside. There were hundreds of people sitting around, laughing and have a great time. For Lucy, this was really a sight to see.

Lucy was so into her surroundings that she didn't even notice that Natsu wasn't by her side any longer. This made her panic a little, considering that he was her guide. She looked around franticly trying to spot that unique head of rosy colored hair but there were just too many people that she couldn't see him.

"Excuse me, are you lost?" A voice sounded behind her. The voice was soft and sweet.

Turning around, Lucy came in contact with a young looking girl with sapphire eyes, pure white hair, and a long, light maroon dress. _She's pretty. _Lucy thought while staring at the girl in front of her.

"Are you alright?" The girl said again.

"Sorry, I was just a little surprised." Lucy said, shaking her head back to reality. "I actually came here with someone, but I can't find him."

"Oh. Well, I'm Mirajane. But you can call me Mira! What's your friend's name?" Mira said with a cheerful smile.

"Oh, it's Natsu." She said, trying to think about where she has heard that name before. Then it hit her. "You're _THE_ Mira?!" Lucy said in surprise.

Mira was Lucy's idol! She has collected every _Sorcerer's Weekly _that Mira was in. And now, Lucy couldn't believe she was standing in front of the person herself. 

"That's right." Mira said. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said, filling with excitement.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy!" Mira said with another smile. "I think the person that you are look for is over there."

Sure enough, there was Natsu sitting around with other people, laughing away. This kind of made Lucy jealous, but only just a little bit. She considered walking over there, but decided against it. She just didn't want to interrupt. After all, Natsu was the one who let her come here.

Just when she was about to find a nearby seat, Natsu called out and waved Lucy over to where he was sitting. Lucy hesitantly walked over to where he was sitting. She could feel shyness taking over when everyone's eyes focused on her.

"Guys, this is Lucy." Natsu said while patting the seat next to him, motioning for Lucy to come and sit.

Doing as she was told, Lucy walked slowly to the spot next to Natsu, and sat down. Not know what she should do, she felt pressure weighing down on her. She felt like running back home when Natsu bumped her shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"It'll be alright, just say hello." He whispered.

Lucy's face flushed a bright red when she felt Natsu's breath on her ear. This made her heart start thumping again.

"H-hello." She said, trying to calm down.

Lucy looked around and took in the faces that were surrounding her. One of them was a tall, beautiful girl with long, scarlet hair. There was also a young girl who had long, blue hair. Another girl with short, white hair that resembled Mira's. And a boy with blue, black hair with another girl with blue, curly hair next to him. There was also two cats, one blue and one white, there.

"So you're Lucy? Natsu hasn't shut-up about you since he got here." Said the boy with blue, black hair. "My name is Gray." _Wait, is he naked?!_ Lucy thought after doing a double take on him.

"Gray-sama, your clothes!" The girl with the curly, blue hair said, with a stalker look on her face.

"I'm Erza Scarlet!" Said the scarlet haired girl. "Please ignore Gray, he has a bad habit of stripping."

Not knowing where to look, Lucy averted her eyes so she was focusing on her hands instead of the half-naked Gray in front of her.

"This over here is Lisanna." Erza said, pointed to the girl that resembled a younger version of Mira. "And that one's Juvia" She said pointing to the girl sitting next to Gray.

Lisanna smiled and said her hellos while Juvia just gave Lucy an evil glare. All Lucy could do was smile back at them and say hello.

"And this here is Wendy." Erza said again, pointing to the younger girl.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you!" Said Wendy, in a polite manner. This made Lucy smile, until she heard a different voice.

"You know, if you keep that goofy grin on your face, it's going to stick."

Lucy looked down and the blue cat was staring at her. For a moment she thought that the cat actually talked. _That's impossible, cats don't talk! _Lucy thought.

"She's funny Natsu!"

_It did talk! _Lucy was shocked. Upon hearing this, Lucy nearly fell of her seat. Never in her life did she think that cats would ever talk.

"Don't be so rude, Happy!" Said the other cat, which was white.

"Don't be freaked out!" Natsu said, chuckling a bit. "This here's happy, and that's Carla."

Lucy followed Natsu's hand motions. He pointed to the blue cat, then to the white one. She was a little taken aback at this point.

Again, she didn't know what to do so she looked back down at her hands. At that moment, her eyes almost bulged out of her head. She noticed that her wrist watch read 12:00, midnight. She jumped fast enough to give her a head rush and turned to Natsu.

"I have to go!" she told him. He stared at her blankly until Lucy grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the door.

**Well there you have it! Lucy's first visit to Fairy Tail! It was kind of short, but I really didn't have much time to think of more things for them to say. **

**Thank you all for the reviews! Feel free to post more reviews. Also Follow, Favorite, or REVIEW! The next chapter may take more time to write, so please be patient until then! See Ya!**


	4. Chapter4:Free:If Only For a Little While

**Chapter 4 is finally done! *sighs in relief* Sorry it took so long. I've had some back issues (I'll just leave it at that). Anyways, who is ready to meet Papa Heartfilia? *sarcastically excited scream* **

**P.S. This story does NOT follow the original story line by Hiro Mashima. All credit for characters goes to Hiro Mashima!**

**Chapter 4: Free: If Only For a Little While**

Lucy woke up, for the first time, with a smile on her face. Everything from the previous night ran through her head. She had to thank Natsu for everything.

Lucy jumped off her bed and walked to her window. Looking down, she saw Natsu sitting in the same spot where she left him. But this time, he was sleeping.

Lucy couldn't help but stare at Natsu when he was sleeping. He always looked so peaceful and it brought out that boyish look of his. _I bet he doesn't even have a care in the world. _Lucy thought, with a small laugh.

Even though she has never at anyone like Natsu, Lucy couldn't help but feel calm when he's around. She wondered why.

"You just love to watch me don't you?" Natsu said, eyes stilled closed.

"No, I was just waiting." Lucy said, trying not to sound startled. Natsu finally opened his eyes and looked up at Lucy. He gave her a small smirk.

"Waiting for what?" He asked. This made Lucy blush, but she tried to keep her cool.

"I was waiting for you to get you lazy butt up!" Lucy said, embarrassed.

Natsu was a bit dumbstruck, but recovered. Getting off the ground, he made his way up the tree to Lucy's room.

As soon as he jumped in, he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her close to him. Lucy was startled as she felt Natsu inching close enough that she could feel his breath on her face. Lucy thought for sure that their lips would touch.

"Good morning Miss!" Ms. Spetto said, walking in on the two. Lucy and Natsu quickly pulled away from each other, both their faces bright red. "Oh goodness, excuse me!"

"Uh, Ms. Spetto, it's not what it looks like!" Lucy said in a panic.

"Uh, um, the master is calling for you Miss." Ms. Spetto said, walking out the door feeling a tad bit uncomfortable.

Once Ms. Spetto left the room, Natsu and Lucy gave each other a quick glance. Silence washing over them.

"Um, I should probably go." Natsu said, walking to the window.

"Yeah. Okay." Lucy said, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

Once Natsu left her room, Lucy made her way to her father's study. Walking down the large hallway that led to the study, Lucy couldn't help but look at every picture and bas-relief that seemed to make a path down the way.

Lucy eventually came to two large double doors that stood majestically at the end of the hallway. She hesitated going through the doors. To her, her father wasn't the nicest person. All he cared about was his work and maintaining his status.

Lucy took a long deep sigh and then knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes until she heard her father's voice, telling her to come it. Slowly, Lucy opened the door and stepped in.

Once she stepped into the room, she took in the large, rectangular room. Lucy always thought that this room was the most expensive looking out of all the rooms in the castle. It was the only room that held its own library, a mezzanine complete with balustrades that wrapped around, and cylindrical columns that led up to the deep, coffered ceiling. It was easy to feel small in a room this big.

A desk was centered in front of a large window. Sitting at the desk was the King, Jude Heartfilia. He had a stern look on his face while he was immersed in his work.

"You called for me father?" Lucy said in the most grown-up voice that she could muster up.

"I did." Jude said, not looking up from the papers that sat on his desk. _Typical! _Lucy thought.

"What did you need me for?" Lucy said, getting a bit annoyed.

This made Jude look up for a brief moment. Lucy was a little nervous when her father's eyes looked straight at her.

"I have called you here to tell you that I will be leaving on a business trip tomorrow." He said, focusing back on the now scattered papers.

"How long will you be gone?" Lucy asked.

"About a week. I expect you to be on your best behavior." He said in the serious manner that he always used around Lucy. "That is all."

Her father waved her away and once again, the work took over his mind. Lucy turned around, feeling tears well-up in her eyes. She walked as fast as she could out of his study and shut the door a bit harder than intended.

While walking back to her room, she pushed the crying feeling deep down inside. Deep down, Lucy wanted her father's love more than anything, but there was something keeping him from that.

Once she reached her room, she sat down at her desk. She was staring into space so she didn't hear a certain someone climbing in her window.

Natsu walked over to where Lucy was sitting and tapped lightly on her shoulder. This made Lucy jump. He couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Hey, why the long face?" he asked feeling a bit concerned now.

"It's nothing." Lucy said with a small sigh. Natsu could clearly see that it wasn't nothing.

"Did something happen with your old man?" he asked.

"Nothing really. He just told me that he was leaving for a week." Lucy said, tidying up her desk so she could keep her mind away from the sadness.

"Well that's a good thing, isn't it?"

"What?!" This surprised Lucy. She never thought of a father leaving his daughter as a good thing. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, now you can sneak out more!" Natsu stated in an excited tone.

Lucy never thought of this. So the more her father was away, the more she could go out of the castle? This sparked interest in Lucy mind. She couldn't help but smirk at the thought of staying out all day and night, without anyone to hold her back. _But what about the workers? _She asked herself.

"So what do you say about getting to know Fairy Tail a bit more?" Natsu asked, smiling like an excited kid. This made Lucy laugh.

"That sounds amazing!" She said, getting all hyped up for tomorrow. But first, she needed a way to sneak past Ms. Spetto and the others.

**You thought they were going to kiss didn't you? Haha, you'll have to wait a little long for that one. So be patient! I want to say a big THANK YOU to all my followers, Favoriters, and reviewers! Keep the good news comming! Again PLEASE REVIEW! Until then! Bye-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: New Friends, New Experiences

**And here's chapter 5! Yay! We get to meet Gajeel and Levy today! As well as another one of the Heartfilia Castle workers! Goodie! One thing you should keep in mind is that Natsu and Gajeel might not sound the way you are use to them sounding. Sorry about that! But if you know who I am, then you know where I'm coming from! ;)**

**P.S. This story does NOT follow the original story line by Hiro Mashima. All credit for characters goes to Hiro Mashima!**

**Chapter 5: New Friends, New Experiences**

After bidding her father good-bye, Lucy ran back to her room and started to pack provisions for her trip. Her heart was pounding so hard that she thought it would jump right out of her chest.

This was it; the adventure she has been waiting for has finally come. Lucy still couldn't believe that all of this happened so fast. She constantly pinching herself to make sure that it isn't just a dream.

She was nearly done packing when Lucy heard a soft knock at her bedroom door. Quickly, she shoved her bag under her bed and walked to the door. Once she opened it, she saw Ms. Spetto standing there, holding a neatly folded blanket.

"I thought you might need this Miss. It is getting quite chilly outside." Ms. Spetto said, handing Lucy the blanket. Once Lucy took the blanket, Ms. Spetto turned around and left.

Lucy looked at the blanket in her arms. _That was weird._ Lucy thought. She didn't know why she needed a blanket when summer was just around the corner. She shrugged it off and went back to packing until she heard another knock at the door.

This time it was Mr. Aed, the castle's chef. In his arms, he held a large bento. One that you would use for a group picnic or a trip. The gears inside Lucy's mind were clicking in place and she knew what was going on when she seen everyone peeking around the corner. _They know? _Lucy thought.

"I don't think you should be leaving home without something to eat, young lady." Said Mr. Aed.

"Or these." Said Bero, walking over with a small pouch that held Lucy's celestial gate keys.

"And don't forget something to work on as well." Ribbon said, handing Lucy the novel that she had been working on.

_Everyone! _Lucy thought, feeling tears well up in her eyes. They all knew about Lucy's trip and now they are helping her. Without hesitation, Lucy ran towards the four workers and hugged them. She was very grateful to have them here and she felt a bit sad to leave them for a while. But she also knew that if she didn't take this opportunity, she would never get another one.

"Thank you everyone!" Lucy said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Once Lucy was pack up, she walked through the front doors. Ms. Spetto was in tears while she, Mr. Aed, Bero, and Ribbon bid her farewell. Lucy game them all a big smile and a wave.

Natsu was waiting for Lucy by the front gate. He was feeling a little bored because Lucy was taking a long time packing. When he saw Lucy running up to where he was, his face became brighter.

"Finally." He called out to her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked, feeling a bit offended.

All Natsu did was smile as he walked towards the small pathway leading away from the castle. Lucy followed, heart thudding even harder. But she knew she had to go. This was her only chance.

"Nervous?" Natsu asked, turning his head to Lucy. Lucy looked at him an pondered on the thought.

"No, not really." She finally said with a small smile.

The trip to Fairy Tail's guild was a long silent one. Both of them replaying yesterday's incident in their heads. When the guild building came into view, they were both relieved. Once they were a twenty feet from the entrance, Lucy stopped.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked, turning towards her.

"I don't know about this." Lucy said, feeling a little regretful about leaving the castle.

"Aw, don't get cold feet on me now!" Natsu said with a reassuring smile. She didn't know why, but seeing Natsu's smile always made her feel calm.

"Yeah." She said, looking at the tall building that stood in front of her.

When Lucy walked in, the guild was in high spirits again. Everyone was sitting around drinking and laughing. This made every doubt in Lucy's mind fade away.

"Lucy, you're back!" Said a cheerful voice behind Lucy. She turned around and came face to face with Mira.

"Oh, hi Mira." Lucy said with a smile. The greeting from Mira made Lucy feel like she belonged. She liked the feeling and she was glad that she came today.

"Yo, Luce! Come over here!" Lucy heard Natsu yell, while gesturing her to come over.

When Lucy was walking over towards the small group, which contained Natsu, Gray, Erza, Happy, and Juvia, she bumped into something. Stepping back, she saw a tall guy with black hair and a black outfit. He gave Lucy a mean looking scowl while turning towards her.

"Watch where you're going, will ya!" He said, looking a bit steamed. Lucy felt a little frightened by his attitude. She was about to stutter an apology when she felt a hand clamp on her shoulder. This made her jump until she heard the voice behind her.

"Hey, don't be so rude Iron-head" Natsu said, while standing over Lucy. Strangely she felt safe with Natsu here.

"What did you say flame-breath?" The guy asked.

"You heard me!" Natsu said back.

"I ought to beat you down." The guy said to Natsu.

"Ze von called Gazeel vants to keel me!" Natsu said in a jokingly, fake Russian accent.

The guy looked at Natsu with an annoyed look and mumble what sounded like gibberish under his breath. By this point, they were both deep into bickering that Lucy had to sneak away. Once she walked away from the childish arguing, she took a heavy sigh.

"Don't let Gajeel bother you." Said a cheerful voice.

When Lucy found who the voice belonged to, she came in contact with a short girl with short blue hair and an orange dress. She gave Lucy a friendly smile and walked closer towards her.

"My name is Levy. And you are?" Levy asked.

"I'm Lucy." She said, feeling her shyness coming back.

"Nice to meet you! It's okay if I call you Lu-chan, right?" Levy asked. _Lu-chan? _Lucy thought questionably, but she nodded her head yes instead. "What's this?" Levy asked, pulling out a piece for paper from Lucy's bag.

"D-don't look at that!" Lucy said, grabbing the paper back.

"Was that a story? Are you writing something?" Levy asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Well…..sort of." Lucy said, as her face became a light shade of pink. She was embarrassed to let anyone know that she was writing a novel.

"That's so cool! I love to read but I don't think I can ever write one." Levy said, laughing. "Can I read it when you're done?" She asked.

"S-sure." Lucy said, getting even pinker.

This seemed to make Levy happier than she was. She gave Lucy a wave good-bye and walked towards two guys. _I guess she really does love to read._ Lucy thought.

Before she went to go find a seat, something caught Lucy's eye. It was a large board that had tons of papers posted up. She walked over, wanting to see what it was. _Is this a request board? _Lucy asked herself.

"See any good jobs?" Lucy heard someone say.

She looked around to find who said that, but couldn't find anyone around. The she felt a something tugging on her bag. She looked down and found a small, blue cat looking up at her. He had a cheeky grin on his face.

"Did you just say something?" Lucy asked, remembering who he was. Happy looked up at her and then back at the board.

"Natsu said that he wanted to go on a job and he was going to bring you as well." Happy said.

This made Lucy shoot her head towards Happy, then at Natsu, who was now bickering with Gray. She turned her head back to the board to study the pieces of paper.

"Me, go on a job?" Lucy asked amazed. She has never in her life, thought about taking on a job. Her father would never allow it.

"Yea. So what job do you want to do?" Happy asked looking up at Lucy. _He's serious? _Lucy thought.

She looked at the board and then at each paper hanging up. She didn't want anything too dangerous so she found the easiest looking one there. It said: HELP FIND A MAGICAL HERB! _This is going to be easy! _She thought as she plucked the paper from its spot.

"How about this one?" She said showing the paper to Happy. All he did was give Lucy a sly smile while taking the paper and walking towards Natsu. _I can do this. I know I can! _Lucy thought while holding her spirit keys. A small smile crept to her face.

**And there you have chapter 5! I want to say a BIG THANK YOU to all of you awesome followers! I really appreciate the support!**

**Another thing I want to mention is that I won't be able to write as often for the next 8 weeks due to school starting back up. Isn't college great? Anyway, I will try to write every weekend and get a new chapter up. Sorry for the disappointment! *Bows in apology***

**I encourage everyone who has/is reading this story to REVIEW! Hope to see you soon! Bye-Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6: Show What You've Got

**Yay! Chapter 6 is finally done! Sorry it took so long. Last week was kind of hectic! But I finally have it done! You guys should be thankful. I have been pushing back One Piece for this! Anywhom, we get to experience them going on their first job today! Goodie! **

**P.S. This story does NOT follow the original story line by Hiro Mashima. All credit for characters goes to Hiro Mashima!**

**Chapter 6: Show What You've Got**

"It's so cold!" Lucy said

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were heading up Mt. Hakobe for the job that Lucy picked. At the time, she wasn't aware that she would be climbing up a mountain in a blizzard storm.

"Maybe you should have worn something warmer." Natsu said, walking effortlessly by Lucy.

"You're one to talk!" Lucy said, holding her chest to keep her warm. _This is the worst! _She thought with a shiver.

"You're the one that picked this job Lucy!" Happy said, floating slightly in front of the two.

"Yeah and you did mention that doing some type of work is on your list of things to do." Natsu pointed out.

Being stuck inside all her life, Lucy found herself daydreaming about all the things that she wanted to do. She eventually made it into a list after she met Natsu.

"Yea well, getting frostbitten wasn't on my list." Lucy said with a sigh.

"What is on your list?" Happy asked cheekily.

"Shut it cat!" Lucy said, bopping the little blue cat on the head. This seemed to shut Happy up for a while.

It felt like hours since they started walking up Hakobe. Lucy felt tired and cold, but she knew she had to put up with it. She didn't want to make Natsu mad at her. After all, he did help her and he was nice to her. _Just a little bit longer, Lucy. Hang in there! _She told herself.

_*ACHOO!* _Lucy stopped to rub her nose. She was hoping that she hadn't caught a cold yet.

Natsu stopped in his tracks and looked at Lucy. He knew that it was cold for her, so he thought something up. He could easily build a fire with his dragon slayer magic, but there wasn't anything to use for one. He'd be too embarrassed to cuddle up next to her while they walked. He pondered for an idea for a few seconds until he finally came up with one.

Lucy was starting to walk again when she felt something warm and soft wrap around her neck. Looking down, she saw a white, scaly scarf embracing her. _So warm. _She thought with a blush.

"Thank you!" She said turning to Natsu.

"Don't mention it." He said looking away so Lucy wouldn't notice his blushing face.

Lucy smiled a little. She couldn't help but notice that he was worried about her. This was just one of the things that make him so cute. _Wait, what am I thinking?! _Lucy thought, stopping herself before more thoughts of Natsu came to mind.

Happy stopped for a few seconds, reading the atmosphere. The smug looked crept back on his face. "Oooo, he liiiiiiiikes you!" Happy said to Lucy.

This made Lucy's face turn bright red. _Like him? _She thought, turning her head to look at Natsu.

Natsu didn't notice her looking at him. His head was still turned away from Lucy. It sounded like he was mumbling something under his breath. Lucy assumed that it was directed toward Happy because she heard Natsu say Happy's name. Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny?" Natsu and Happy said in unison. Their attention turned towards Lucy.

"Nothing. You two just make me laugh. That's all!" She said with a smile.

This seemed to calm Natsu down. He constantly found himself relax when he'd see Lucy with a smile on her face. He wondered when this habit came to be. Although, he didn't mind it. He liked being around Lucy and he was glad that he met her.

"We're here!" Lucy said, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts.

The small group was finally at the top of the mountain. Beneath their feet were strange looking herbs that were supposed to boost magical energy.

"ALRIGHT!" Both Natsu and Lucy said, jumping up and giving each other a high-five.

Lucy was about to grab one of the green herbs sticking out of the ground until a large vulcan jumped right in front of her. She fell backwards in surprise and stared up at the large gorilla looking creature. The vulcan was looking at Lucy with a creepy look in its eyes, which sent more shivers up Lucy's spine.

"Woman!" That vulcan said with perverted lust in his eyes. He started to jump up and down before Lucy.

"Lucy, look out!" Natsu yelled as the vulcan tried to grab the girl in front of him. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist." Natsu said, punching the beast with a flaming fist.

Lucy dodged as fast as she could so she could avoid the attack. She had never seen anything like this in her entire life. Lucy stared in amazement at Natsu ability to produce fire from his fist. _He really is amazing! _Lucy thought.

The vulcan came back up and started running towards Lucy, pulling Lucy out of her thought. She thought that she was done for until she remembered that she had her spirit keys with her. Lucy quickly grabbed one of her keys and pointed it towards the gorilla monster.

"Open, gate of the giant bull. Taurus!" Lucy said, summoning the spirit of the key. As soon as she was finished, there was a giant bull standing on its hind legs as if it were a person. In his hand, he was holding a huge axe that could easily slice through a mountain.

"Wow Miss Looocy. You're looking good today!" Taurus said with a perverted tone in his voice.

"There's no time for that! Get that monkey guy!" Lucy said point towards the vulcan.

Taurus agreed and ran towards the vulcan at top speed. _I'll just leave it to him. _Lucy thought, feeling slightly highly of herself. She looked over to see if Natsu was surprised that Lucy could use magic as well. Sure enough, he was surprised, but not the way she planned it.

Natsu was looking with amazement at the giant bull.

"That's so cool!" Natsu and Happy said. _Why are they so infatuated with a perverted bull? _Lucy asked herself. _Oh well, at least they are a little surprised. _She turned back to the fight that was taking place only a few yards away.

It seemed that Taurus had it all under control. As soon as he swung his axe, the vulcan was sent flying across the mountain. Lucy was feeling successful with this. She won the fight!

"Lucy, you're ego is showing!" Happy said with a smirk.

Lucy's face flushed with both embarrassment and anger. _Why is this cat always so rude? _She asked herself. She looked over towards Natsu to see if he heard anything. When she turned her head, Natsu was looking at her. His eyes seemed to be glued to Lucy and when he noticed her looking, he gave her a warm smile. A smile that secretly said _Good job._

Lucy's heart thudded lightly in her chest. She brought her hand up to her face and smiled. The stood there looking at each other until Happy butted in while clearing his throat. Natsu and Lucy stopped looking at each other and turned their heads towards the little blue cat standing between them.

"I think we should go back." Happy said, looking at his arm as if a wrist watch took its place there.

"Yea." Natsu said giving Lucy one more look before they grabbed a few herbs and headed down the mountain.

Once they were halfway down, Lucy brought her hands to her neck and tucked her nose into the cloth that was around her. It took a minute until she realized what she was doing. She completely forgot that she still had Natsu's scarf. She stood in one spot, trying to stop the redness from coming to her face.

"Lucy, are you coming?" Natsu asked a few feet ahead of her.

She looked at him while still holding onto the scarf. She looked at the fabric that was intertwined in her fingers and smiled. Then she ran to catch up to Natsu and Happy, the smile still plastered on her face.

"Your face is gonna stick that way if you keep that goofy grin on Lucy!" Happy said, cheekily.

"Shut it!" Lucy said, now laughing. She was finally happy!

**What a great chapter. At least I think so! I am really enjoying writing this fanfic and soon I hope to start on a Gruvia on that I have in mind! I think I will let everyone vote on a Gruvia fanfic. If you want me to write one, review and say Aye! :3**

**I will try to upload the next chapter soon. So until then! Bye-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Can I Join You?

**Finally Chapter 7 is done! I've had a hard time with this one, but it's done now. A special thanks to a couple of my friends for helping me out. I really appreciate it! I have also started on a Gruvia fanfic so make sure to look for the first chapter when you get a chance.**

**P.S. This story does NOT follow the original story line by Hiro Mashima. All credit for characters goes to Hiro Mashima!**

**Chapter 7: Can I Join You?**

It has been almost a week since Lucy had left the castle to go to Fairy Tail with Natsu. She loved being at the guild. She felt like she really belonged there. Everything around here was better than she could ever dream of. She had made so many new friends in just a few short days and she had been on many wild adventures with Natsu and Happy.

Lucy was sitting at a table in the corner of the guild. She was hovered over a pad of paper, thinking about everything that came to mind. She knew that she shouldn't procrastinate so she decided to write when she was alone. Thinking back, she had millions of things to write about. Lucy grabbed her pen and started to write down everything that happened in the last few days.

"I see you're working hard." A voice behind Lucy said. Lucy turned around and was face to face with a girl with scarlet hair.

"Oh, hi Erza." Lucy said, giving Erza a friendly smile.

"Is Natsu not with you today?" Erza asked looking around for the rosy-hair boy.

"No, he said he had to do something." Lucy said, still wondering what he was up to.

Early on this morning, Lucy had asked Natsu what they were going to do today. Natsu looked at her for a few moments and then mumbled to her, saying that he had to do something by himself. While he was walking off, Lucy stood there, not knowing what to do, which led her to go to the guild hall all by herself.

"I guess even he has important things to do." Erza said, looking down at the table where the pad of paper sat. Lucy followed her eyes to the paper and quickly shielded it from sight.

"Uh, this is nothing. Just something I was working on." Lucy said with a nervous laugh.

"Did I say anything about it?" Erza asked seriously. This made Lucy's heart stop for a moment. During these last few days, Lucy has come to realize how Erza can be so scary sometimes. She really didn't want to make her mad.

"Well, I uh…" Lucy said, trying to cut the tension.

"No matter. I'm sure whatever it is, it should be private." Erza said in an adult manner. Lucy began to calm down when Erza turned away. She decided to turn back to the table and get back to her novel.

Lucy began to start writing again until she seen Erza standing a few feet away from where she was sitting. Erza had a determined look in her eyes. Lucy kept facing the paper, trying not to seem nervous. Before she knew it, Erza was standing across from Lucy extending her hand out as though she was waiting for Lucy to hand her the pad of paper.

"E-Erza, this really isn't something that I want people to freely read." Lucy said, hoping that she didn't make her mad.

"Suit yourself." Erza said, finally walking away. Lucy let out a big sigh and looked over to the door. She was getting a little bored. Lucy wondered when Natsu would be back. She really wanted to get out. It was such a nice day.

She walked to the request board and looked at all the different jobs that were available. She didn't realize that she was sighing until Mira went up to her and ask, "Bored?"

"Sort of." Lucy said, looking at Mira and then back at the board.

"Why don't you pick one of the jobs then?" asked an unfamiliar voice behind Lucy. Being startled, she whipped around and seen a short elderly man standing next to Mira.

"Master, welcome back." Mira said with a warm smile.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around before." The man said, looking up at Lucy.

"Um, no. I'm Lucy." Lucy said.

"Well now. You can call me Master Makarov." He said, with a smile. As soon as Lucy discovered that he was the master of Fairy Tail, she became shy. "Are you looking to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked.

Lucy didn't know what to say. She'd always wanted to be a part of the guild, but she never thought that she would ever be able to. Not knowing what to say, Lucy nodded her head slowly.

Makarov nodded his head in response to Lucy's actions and turned to Mira, telling her to take care of her. Lucy was a bit confused, but followed the directions that were told to her.

"Hold still, this won't hurt at all." Mira said, bringing up Lucy's right hand and placing a stamp against it.

As soon as this was done, Lucy held up her hand that proudly displayed a small, pink Fairy Tail symbol. She was staring at it like it was a diamond.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!" Mira said cheerfully.

"I can't believe this." Lucy said quietly, still looking at the mark on her hand. Excitement was bubbling up inside of her and she couldn't help but jump with joy. "I'm finally a member of Fairy Tail! I should tell everyone. No, I should do on a job."

"Goodness, you're in high spirits." Mira said.

"I'm sorry, I just never thought that this day would come." Lucy said, giving Mira the biggest smile she could manage.

"Well I hope you have fun. Just don't pick a difficult job for your first time alone." Mira said getting a little serious. Lucy nodded and ran to the request board. _This was all happening so fast! _Lucy thought. But she didn't mind it, she was the happiest she had ever been.

Lucy finally found a job that she wanted to do and handed it to Mira, who gave the O.K. It wasn't a high paying job so it wouldn't be difficult to do.

In the next town over there was a small group of burglars that were creating mayhem around the town. Her job was to get rid of them. It seemed easy enough.

When Lucy finally arrived at the town, she began to investigate the streets for any suspicious people. Unfortunately she didn't find anyone, so she decided to sit on a park bench and rest for a while.

Lucy was glad that she went on a job by herself. She was sure that Natsu would be surprised. He might even congratulate her for a job well done once she finished it. By thinking about this, Lucy couldn't wait to find the thugs and get back to Fairy Tail. She also wanted to show him that she was part of the guild.

"HELP!" Someone screamed. Lucy looked over to where the noise came from and seen three men trying to take a purse from an old woman. Lucy jumped up from her seat and ran towards the scene.

"Hey, leave her alone." Lucy said, trying to sound fearless.

The men looked at her in surprise. And in a split second, the tallest of the three men turned his whole body and walked close to Lucy. This made shivers creep up her spine.

"Well, well, well. Looks like a little girly wants to stop us!" said the tall man while the other two laughed. This made Lucy made. She hated it when people looked down on her. She was strong and she knew it.

"Open, gate of the giant crab, Cancer!" She said, pulling out a key and summoning the spirit. In an instant, Cancer appeared and was prepared to fight when given the order to. "Get them Cancer!" Lucy said, pointing at the three men that were now staring with eyes full of fear while Cancer plunged at them with his scissors.

As soon as they were taken out, Cancer retreated and Lucy gave the heaping man pile a big smirk. "You should never underestimate a beautiful girl!" she said in a smug tone.

When the police arrived and the old woman said her thank you to Lucy, Lucy headed back to the train station and headed home. She was victorious.

Once she got home and back to the guild, she spotted Natsu walked towards the guild. He didn't notice her coming up towards him.

"Hey, Natsu!" Lucy called out, excitement bubbling up inside her. She wanted to tell him everything that happened today. He lifted his head up and a look washed over his face. For some reason, Natsu looked relieved.

"Where were you?" He asked, walking up to Lucy. "I looked everywhere for you."

"I'm sorry. I was out on a job." Lucy said nonchalantly.

"You were gone for five hours!" Natsu said, his voice sounding a bit angry.

"Oh gosh. Was I out that long?" Lucy asked. She hadn't realized that it would take this long.

"Stop acting like it's not a big deal! Why did you go alone?" Natsu asked, his voice getting louder. This startled Lucy. She had never seen Natsu this angry before.

"Natsu I-" She started to say, but Natsu waved it away.

"Whatever. You're obviously fine without any help. Just do as you please." Natsu said as he turned and walked away.

"Natsu…" was all that could escape from Lucy's lips. She felt pain well up inside her chest as he made it out of her view.

**Well, certainly didn't expect that did you? But hey, these things can't all be sunshine and rainbows right? Anyways, I hope that you are enjoying this fanfic so far. Thanks to all my followers and reviewers! I love you all! :) Until then! Bye-bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Troubled Times Indeed

**To tell you the truth, I am surprised that 'My Princely Dragon' has come this far! Thank you everyone! :D**

**P.S. This story does NOT follow the original story line by Hiro Mashima. All credit for characters goes to Hiro Mashima!**

**Chapter 8: Trouble Times Indeed**

The next day was a gloomy day. The rain was pouring down and everyone on the streets was running to find shelter. Lucy was walking down the main street, her head low and her heart thrown into despair. She felt like someone punched her in the stomach.

As Lucy proceeded to walk forward, she replayed yesterday's incident in her mind. When she remembered the sight of watching Natsu walk away, tears started to well up in her eyes. She forced the tears back and started to walk faster until she spotted Gray walking towards where she was, his head down. When Gray was closer to where Lucy stopped, he lifted his head and looked at Lucy with a curious look.

"What are you doing walking in the rain?" He asked, noticing the look on Lucy's face.

"I should ask you the same question." Lucy replied. But before she could stop them, tears started to stream down her face.

"Hey. Are you alright?" Gray asked, feeling a little concerned and uncomfortable. He noticed that everyone around them were staring, so he grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her into a nearby café.

After about a half an hour, Lucy couldn't cry anymore tears. Her eyes were puffy and her face was streaked with dried tears. "Have you calmed down now?" Gray asked, trying not to set her off again. Lucy nodded lightly and looked down.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled while fiddling with the napkin that was crumpled in her hands.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened?" Gray asked cautiously.

Lucy turned away and looked out the window, tears dotting her eyes again. "I feel like a lot of things happened." Lucy said quietly.

"Yeah, I understand that feeling as well." Gray said nervously, thinking about the event that happened the previous night. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, yet again being cautious not to step on a mine.

Lucy hesitated at first, but she need to get it off of her chest. She sat there for a few minutes before spilling out the incident between her and Natsu. Gray sat there listening; trying to hear the words Lucy spoke in-between sobs.

When she was done, Lucy blew her nose and took a deep breath. Gray sat there for a few second to make sure that she was finished before speaking.

"Could it be because he was worried about you? I mean, you are his responsibility since he took you away from your home." Gray said, trying to make a point.

This made Lucy stop and think about it. When he asked where she'd been, he did sound a little worried. _Could he be worried about me? _Lucy asked herself. Upon thinking this, Lucy's face became a light shade of red. She lowered her head so Gray wouldn't see it.

"I have to go talk to him!" Lucy said while jumping up from her seat. Gray was slightly surprised by this outburst, but then a smile crept on his face.  
"She's braver than me." He said quietly when Lucy was gone. Seeing Lucy confronting her problems made him think that he needed to confront his own problem as well.

* * *

Natsu was pacing around the front of the guild hall. It had been an hour since the rain let up and he was feeling a little bit calmer. He felt bad for yelling at Lucy. She didn't deserve it, but he couldn't help but worry about her.

Natsu wondered where Lucy was. He knew that she usually would head to the guild, mainly because she didn't know where anything else was.

"What are you pacing for?" A voice asked behind him. Natsu turned around, dreading the voice behind him. Gray was staring at him with curiosity.

"What's it to ya?" Natsu asked a little annoyed.

"Did you talk to Lucy yet?" Gray asked, ignoring Natsu's previous questions. Natsu looked at Gray in surprise. He didn't know why he would ask that.

"What are you talking about? I haven't seen Lucy all morning." Natsu said in a slightly disappointed voice. After hearing this, Gray's face went from curious to concern. "What?" Natsu asked, reading his facial expression.

"Lucy was coming here to see you…..but that was about an hour ago." Gray told Natsu. His face dropped to a serious look. Natsu's eyes went wide. If he wasn't worried before, he was now.

"What?! Where is she?" Natsu asked, anger building up inside him. He wasn't angry at anyone but himself.

"I don't know, man. Maybe she got lost or maybe she went home." Gray said, trying to calm the flaming anger inside Natsu.

Before Gray could say anything else, Natsu bolted for the town. He had to find Lucy quickly. Thoughts kept popping in his mind. _What if she's hurt! _Natsu thought worriedly. If anything happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

He searched the town for hours before he gave up. He was tired and out of breath and he didn't know where else to look for the blonde girl. _"Maybe she went home." _He remembered Gray say. Without hesitation, Natsu ran as fast as he could to the Heartfilia Castle.

Once he got there, he loudly banged on the door until someone answered. It didn't take long for the front door to open. When it did, Ms. Spetto was standing there with a worried expression.

"Is Lucy here?" Natsu asked out of breath.

Ms. Spetto was a little shocked with what Natsu asked her. She looked him in the eyes and followed with: "I thought she was with you."

Natsu's heart sank. _Where could she be? _He asked himself. Ms. Spetto sat there, looking worried.

"The master is due home today." Ms. Spetto said, still shocked at what happened. Natsu didn't hear anything that Ms. Spetto said. He just turned around and went back up the path that led away from the castle.

It felt like a long walk back to the guild hall. Natsu wasn't paying attention to any of his surroundings, so he constantly found himself bumping into fences, trees, and walls or he was tripping over rocks in the path.

"Natsu!" Someone behind him yelled out. He stopped and turned towards the voice. His heart beating fast.

"Luc-" He started to say, until he seen the person standing behind him. His heart sank when he seen a girl with short white hair. "Oh, it's just you Lisanna." He said, feeling disappointed.

"Who did you think it was, silly?" Lisanna asked with a smile. When Natsu didn't smile back, Lisanna's face dropped. "What's the matter?" She asked.

Lisanna had known Natsu since they were both children. She knew when something was bothering him.

"It's nothing you need to concern yourself with." Natsu said, looking away. Lisanna stood there looking at Natsu's face. He looked like he could break-down at any moment.

"Did something happen with Lucy?" She asked in a considerate tone of voice. Natsu flinched at the question. He looked Lisanna in the face, sadness in his eyes.

"Lucy is gone. I can't find her anywhere. It's my fault." Said Natsu, saying the last sentence in a quiet voice.

Lisanna stood there, looking at Natsu. A small, sympathetic smile creeping to her face. "You really love her, don't you?" Lisanna asked. This surprised Natsu. Did he really love her? He never really gave it much thought, but then again, he never gave anything much thought. He sat there thinking about what Lisanna had said.

"Yeah….yeah, I do." Natsu said. Everything was now clear to him. Every day, since he met Lucy, his mind has been full of her and only her. He wasn't the type to admit his feelings, but he knew that he couldn't run away from this feeling.

"I knew it." Lisanna said, smiling at Natsu. This confused him. He had always thought that Lisanna liked him, but here she was, smiling from ear to ear like she just heard the happiest news ever. "Don't worry. I'm sure Lucy's fine! She's probably at the guild hall." Lisanna said, trying to cheer-up the rosy haired boy.

Natsu nodded as they both made their way to Fairy Tail. It was a quiet walk. Natsu's mind was running a million miles a minute with thoughts about Lucy.

As soon as they reached the guild hall, Natsu practically ran over anyone in his way. He quickly opened the door and started to frantically look around. Lucy wasn't there. His heart sank as he walked over to the bar where Mira was standing. There was a sad, worried look on Mira's face.

Without speaking, Mira handed Natsu a small, folded up piece of paper. With dread, Natsu slowly opened the paper and read the contents. He was filled with rage as he gripped the paper in his clenched fist.

**Oh My God! I am so ecstatic that this story is getting more and more popular by the day! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I am truly grateful to everyone who has stuck with me this far!**

******Note: If anyone is wondering why the problem Gray has, refer to 'The Ice Over My Heart' (The new Gruvia story that I started.)**


	9. Chapter9:Be Stong for the One You Love

**I really have nothing to say here, just enjoy chapter 9!**

**P.S. This story does NOT follow the original story line by Hiro Mashima. All credit for characters goes to Hiro Mashima!**

**Chapter 9: Be Strong for the One You Love**

"Dammit!" Natsu yelled, throwing his fist against the wall hard enough to make a dent. He had read the now crumpled up note a dozen times. Each time making his rage build-up more and more. Natsu opened the ball of paper and read the note once more. Before his eyes, the squiggles made letters, the letters forming words, which read:

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_ I want to personally thank you for letting us proceed with our plan. We have taken the little princess with us. If you want her back, come and get her. And make sure you bring "Daddy Warbucks" with you. That is if you can find us. You'd better start looking quick. Who knows what could happen to the girl if I don't get what I want._

_ Signed, XX_

Natsu stood there reading the note. His eyes started getting blurry, and before he knew it, tears dropped down his cheeks. "This is all my fault." Natsu said quietly. He head was down low enough that no one quite made out what he said.

Erza lightly placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, which made him jump slightly. "I understand how you feel, but you can't just sulk around over this. Lucy needs you right now. Be strong." Erza said in a sisterly, understanding voice. This made Natsu feel a little less like crap.

"You're right." He said turning towards the scarlet haired girl. "But where could she be?"

"Well, the note says 'Bring Daddy Warbucks'. This is probably Lu-chan's father. Maybe it's someone that he knows." Levy said, taking a good look at the note with her wind reading glasses.

"So you're saying that I need to go see her father?" Natsu asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to ask about it and he could be useful to help find his daughter." Gray said. "She is his daughter after all." Juvia followed.

Natsu wasn't sure about seeing Lucy's father. He did, in a way, kidnap Lucy and now he let someone take her away right from under his nose. But with all of that, he knew that they were right. He needed to know and Natsu was willing to do anything to get Lucy back. Natsu took a deep breath and started off to the Heartfilia Castle.

* * *

While coming up the path to the castle, Natsu's mind was flooded with the memory of the first time he came here. He remembered the wind blowing his scarf away from him and landing in the hands of Lucy. At the time he didn't realize it, but now he knew that looking at Lucy for the first time was when he instantly fell in love with her.

Once he made it to the huge, double door entrance of the castle, he breathed out and knocked loudly on the door. In an instant, the doors burst open. Natsu was expecting to see Ms. Spetto standing there, but instead of the maid, there was a tall man standing there. His face was hardened into an angry state as he brought his eyes on the rosy haired boy standing in front of him.

"Uh, g-good afternoon sir-" Natsu began to say until he was forcibly pulled into the castle by two men in body guard uniforms. He was in utter shock by the movement, and before he knew it, he was being forced to follow Jude to his office.

Natsu stood there watching the man sit down at his office chair and waving the two guard away. Once they left, Jude looked at his desk and began to read a document that was on the top of a large stack of papers.

"Um….excuse me." Natsu said, looking at the man confused. There was no reply. "EXCUSE ME!" He said louder, getting angry at his behavior.

This made Jude look up. His eyes were blazing with anger and shock. "You will not speak unless spoken to." He said in a stern voice. He got up and grabbed the paper he was reading and walked over to Natsu. He shoved the paper in Natsu's face. "Can you explain this to me?" Jude asked.

Natsu took the paper and read it, the note was practically the same as the note that Natsu had received from Mira. _So he knows everything. No wonder he's angry. _Natsu thought while bringing the note to his side. He looked back at Jude, who was now turned towards the large window behind his desk.

"I hired you for one reason." Jude said, still giving a stern tone. Natsu couldn't say anything, except for, "I'm sorry." This made Jude whip his head around and stare the boy down.

"I don't want to hear that from you. I don't want you near this castle or us ever again." Upon hearing this, Natsu's heart sank lower than it already was. Jude sat back at his desk and waved the boy away.

Natsu stood there, acting like he didn't know what Jude's intention was. He watched as the man reached for a phone on his desk and pull it off the receiver. Natsu turned around and started to walk to the door when he heard Jude's voice aiming towards the receiver.

"I want you to find my daughter immediately. Whoever finds her first will get a reward." Jude said into the phone. Natsu stopped in his tracks; the anger built up inside him was overflowing.

"This is just a game to you isn't it?" Natsu said, lashing out at Jude.

"Excuse me?" Jude said, looking up at Natsu.

"If anything is inconvenient for you, you just pay someone to clean up the mess, right?"

"I have no idea what kind of nonsense you are sprouting."

"She's you're daughter! She's not someone you can leave in other people's hands! She's a person, not a thing! Don't you care about her?" Natsu yelled. Jude got up out of his chair and walked towards Natsu.

"That is none of your concern." Jude said. "She is my daughter; of course I care for her."

"No! If you really cared about her, you would be out there looking for her. You wouldn't be sitting in your office, doing nothing while others do the dirty work. Father my ass. Since when have you even listened to her? If you'd taken the time to talk with her, you would know how miserable she is living here. You would know about her desire to go out and see the world. Or that she uses celestial magic and that she loves each spirit like family. You would know that the thing she needed most after her mother's death was her father. But you didn't care. You never cared!" Natsu yelled. He turned around and ran out of the office, leaving Jude behind, standing in shock.

Natsu ran as fast as he could away from the Heartfilia castle. At this point, he couldn't control the rage welling up inside him. Once he made it back to Fairy Tail, he was out of breath.

"Did you find out anything?" Mira said, coming to greet Natsu. "How did her father take the news?"

"Forget him." Natsu said, trying to bite back the angry tears that threatened to fall.

"What happened?" Happy asked, in a sad voice. It didn't show it, but Happy really like Lucy's company. He hated that she was gone and it made him sad that Natsu was hurting.

"Nothing. We need to focus on Lucy for now." Natsu said, shaking off his negative feelings. "Where could she be?" He asked himself out loud. Everyone became quite and started to think.

"Maybe I can help." A unfamiliar voice piped up.

Everyone's head shot towards the guild's entrance. There stood a young girl with long black hair. Her long robes reaching the floor. "Who are you?" Natsu spat out.

"If you must know, my name is Veronica." The girl said back. She looked up towards the crowd and spotted Gray. A smile crept to her lips as she turned back towards Natsu.

"Now, do you want my help or not?" Veronica said in a serious voice.

"What can you do?" Natsu asked, still not wanting to trust the mysterious girl in front of him.

"For starters, I can tell you what I saw when the blonde girl was taken." Veronica said.

This seemed to peak Natsu interest. "You know where Lucy is?" He asked while walking towards her.

"Well not exactly, but I have a hunch. Those men, they were unmistakably his workers." Veronica said, thinking back at the event she had witnessed.

"Who?" Natsu burst out.

Veronica thought for a few moments until she spoke. "Have you ever heard of a man named Ian Maverick?" When nobody said anything after hearing this, Veronica continued. "He's the second richest man in the entire kingdom. The richest man being Jude Heartfilia. Well anyways, Ian can be a greedy man and he has always aimed to take Jude's spot."

"So you know where he is?" Natsu asked, getting a little impatient.

"Well, no. But I guarantee you that where ever he is; your girl is with him." Veronica said with a smile. Natsu understood everything that Veronica said and he nodded. He was one step closer to finding Lucy

"I'm all fired up!" He said cracking his knuckles.

**And there you have chapter 9! I really enjoy writing this fanfic and I am a little saddened that it will eventually come to an end. Thank you everyone for following this story so far! I really appreciate all of the reviews that I have gotten! **

**NOTE: If you are wondering who Veronica is, give my other fanfic, "The Ice Over My Heart" a read. **

**Well, until then! Bye-Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: My Princely Dragon

**Hey guys! Sorry for not getting this written sooner. To be honest, since this is the last chapter of this story, I really didn't want to finish it. But I guess things have to come to an end! Well enjoy!**

**P.S. This story does NOT follow the original story line by Hiro Mashima. All credit for characters goes to Hiro Mashima!**

**Chapter 10: My Princely Dragon**

"AH! I know where she is!" Everyone looked up at the small girl who had a big smile spread across her face.

"That's our Levy!" Jet and Droy, two male teammates of Levy's, said in unison.

"Oh come one guys, stop!" Levy said, trying not to get embarrassed.

"Where is she?" Natsu spoke up, nearly knocking the two guys, standing in front of Levy, down. Levy looked at Natsu, her expression turning serious.

"According to my calculations, Lu-chan was taken to the rumored haunted mansion deep within the forest on the outskirts of town."

"If you'd put a tracker on the girl, this would be a lot faster." Gajeel said, chewing on a handful of nuts and bolts.

"What did ya say, Metal Head?!" Natsu said, bursting into flames of anger.

"Stop it, both of you!" said Erza, pushing the two dragon slayers apart from each other.

"She's right, there isn't time to fight. Lucy-san's in trouble. The note says that they might do something to her if we don't hurry!" This time Wendy piped up, trying to ease the tension between the two.

Natsu stopped and looked at the small dragon slayer and nodded. She was right, Natsu needed to keep calm and get to the real problem at hand. "You said that old creepy mansion, right?" He asked. When Levy nodded her head, Natsu instantly replied with, "Alright."

He knew exactly where the haunted mansion was. He remember when he was little, he and Gray use to have contests on who could stay there the longest without getting scared and running out with their tails between their legs. If course that didn't last long, because once Erza got wind of this, she forced them to stop sneaking into the unoccupied mansion.

Without even thinking, Natsu ran out of the guild hall. Everyone else stood there, looking at each other, then shrugging and running after him.

"Natsu, wait! Weren't you supposed to get Lucy's father?" Lisanna asked, trying to catch up with him. Although the noted did say to bring Jude Heartfilia to them, Natsu decided against it. If he didn't care enough about his own daughter to save her on his own, then he wasn't going to get him involved. Also, Natsu was afraid that if he saw Jude now, he would kill him.

"We don't need him." Natsu said, trying to shove his negative thoughts out of his mind. Lisanna shrugged this off and fell behind so she could run with her sister Mira and her brother Elfman.

"Hang in there Lucy. I'm coming!" Natsu said to himself as he led the guild to the mansion.

* * *

_"__Natsu!" _Lucy yelled as she bolted up from the nightmare she was having. She started to shiver as she relived the dream of Natsu walking out of her life forever.

"Where am I?" Lucy said, realizing her whereabouts. She took a good look around the room she was in.

She found herself in a large, dimly lighted room. It was a little similar to her own bedroom. A desk next to the large window; a dresser near the bedroom door; a vanity on one side of the four post king sized bed, and a small Victorian night table on the other side. The only thing different was that all the furniture, except for the bed, was caked with dust that has collected over the years.

Lucy gripped the sheets around her as she swung her legs over the bed. The floor was cold on her bare feet which made her shiver. She didn't know where it came from or how it got there, but she realized that she was wearing a pale blue evening gown made from chiffon fabric. She thought about the creep that changed her clothes and shivered once again.

_Wait, what happened to me? _Lucy thought, realizing that she was in an unknown place, wearing a dress that she obviously didn't put on herself. She thought hard on what happened. Lucy remember walking into Gray and then she went off running to see Natsu, but when she tried to remember the events after that, her mind went hazy.

"I have to get out of here." Lucy said, trying to brush the fear out of her mind. She quickly walked to the window and looked out, hoping that she could jump from the height. Unfortunately, the room was on the 3rd floor. If she tried to jump, she might kill herself. She turned her head to the door that led out of the room. _That's the only way out, I guess. _Lucy thought, trying to put on a brave attitude.

She made her way to the large double doors in the room and pushed them open. Once outside, she was met with a long hallway. It seemed that there was a long ballroom located at the end of the corridor. She made her way quickly and quietly to the end and stood there, looking around the large room she was standing in.

"Ah, you're up!" A voice boomed in the large, opened room. Lucy looked around for the owner of the voice, which was located at the other end of the room. There were a couple of claps and the lights instantly turned on and the whole room was filled with brightness that overpowered the darkness outside. "I see you are wearing the lovely dress that my servant put on you." The man said walking closer to Lucy.

When he was more than halfway across the ballroom, Lucy could make out the man's facial features. He was an older man, around the age of her father. His hair, which was black with hints of gray, was combed back, exposing his forehead more that it needed to.

"W-who are you?" Lucy said cautiously.

"My name is Ian Maverick. But you can just call me Ian, my dear." The man said, giving her a slight bow.

_Maverick? _Lucy knew she had heard that name once before, but she could place her finger on it. "Where am I? And what do you want with me?" Lucy said, talking steps back as Ian took steps towards her. This must have been funny to Ian, because as soon as Lucy asked those questions, he was throwing his head back in laughter. "Why, you are at my mansion, dear. And I plan to use you for my plan." He said while calming his laughter, which was now more evil than before.

"Plan…?" Lucy asked, feeling frightened.

"That for me to know, and you to find out." Ian said smiling, then grabbing Lucy's arm to keep her from running away. Lucy's eyes went wide. She remembered that smile from a long time ago.

She had seen this man before when she was a little girl. She remembered him showing up at her house, her mother and father had a serious expression when faced with the man at the front door. Lucy was scared of the man and she remembered holding the back of her mother's gown to keep herself hidden.

"You're Maverick! You're the one who wanted to ruin my father's business!" Lucy said ripping her arm away from Ian's grip.

"Well darn, I guess the little princess has found me out." Ian said, throwing his head back in laughter once again. "But this time, I will succeed in taking that man down for good." He said with a serious look. His eyes were gleaming with evil and hatred.

Lucy didn't hesitate to run past the man to the other side of the room. She thought she was safe until she unexpectedly tripped over the long gown she was wearing, landing hard on the ground. A ripping sound filling the room.

"You ungrateful girl! You've ripped the dress that I was kind enough to get you!" Ian said, walked towards the girl that was attempting to recover from the fall. Before she could make a run for it, Lucy's wrist was grabbed once more.

"Let me go!" Lucy screamed as she struggled to get away from the man.

"It's no use. There is no escape." Ian said as he snapped his unoccupied fingers. In seconds, a figure threw open the doors and walked in slowly. Lucy realized that the figure was another man, who was large in size and a scar was visible on the right side of his face.

"What can I do for you, Master Ian?" The man said.

"Egor, I want you to take this stupid girl back to her tower and make sure she doesn't escape again." Ian said, throwing Lucy to the ground. The man nodded his head and reached down to pick the blonde girl up.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Another figure appeared, bursting through the huge windows and flying towards the larger man and landing a flaming punch on his face.

"Natsu! Everyone!" Lucy yelled out in joy. Sure enough, there was the rosy hair boy standing there, shaking his fist as if he injured it. Behind him was everyone from the guild. Once he heard her voice, Natsu walked over to Lucy and knelt down.

"They didn't hurt you, did they?" Natsu asked, holding Lucy's face in both hands.

"No." Lucy said, tears streaming down her face.

"Thank God!" Natsu said as he pulled Lucy close to him. He tightly wrapped his arm around her. This seemed to have stunned Lucy.

"Who the hell invited you here?" Ian asked in rage. Natsu pulled away from Lucy and stood up. His eyes were gleaming with rage.

"So you're the bastard that kidnapped Lucy!" Natsu said, walking angrily towards the now quivering man.

"E-Egor, stop messing around and get rid of this pest!" Ian said.

"As you wish." Egor said as he suddenly appeared in front of Natsu. In a split second, Natsu was sent flying into a nearby wall.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

"You bastard!" Natsu said as he jumped back to the man that sent him flying.

It took about five minutes of punches being thrown from both parties, until Natsu became frustrated.

"Natsu, here!" Levy said as she used her scrip magic to make fire. Without even thinking, Natsu gulped down the fire. "Thanks. I'm fired up now!" He said as he took a deep breath. "Fire Dragon Roar!" A huge flame escaped the boy's mouth and hit the man standing before him, taking the man out for good.

"You think that's gonna stop me?" Ian said, as he grabbed Lucy off the ground. Natsu was prepared to beat him up, until he realized that Ian had his left arm tightly around Lucy's neck, while he held a knife to her with his other hand. "I would think twice about your actions. One wrong move and I could easily slice her neck."

Given the delicate situation, no one moved an inch. Natsu was now flaring with anger as he helplessly watched the girl he loved struggled. "That's a good boy." Ian said, giving him a smirk. Natsu was thinking of a strategy that would work. If he was quick enough, he could stop the knife before it came into contact with Lucy's body. This was the only solution he could think of. Carefully, he prepared himself for this sly maneuver and he took one small step to brace himself. But before he could attempt anything else, Ian swiftly brought the knife to the girl's stomach. Natsu stood there in shock at the sight of Lucy being stabbed and then falling to the ground. At that moment Natsu ran towards Ian at top speed. He threw multiple punches at the man until he was left unconscious on the other side of the room.

He bent down to where Lucy lay there helpless. Her breathing was becoming raspy. "Stay with me Luce." Natsu said. Tears fell down as he held her in his arms.

"Na…tsu…" Lucy said weakly as she slowly brought her hand up to his face to wipe away a tear, a small smile on her lips.

"I'm here Lucy! I'm here!" Natsu said, squeezing his eyes shut, praying that this was all just a bad dream. "Stay with me!" He said as he bent down and lightly kissed Lucy on the lips.

_"__I love you, Natsu." _Natsu's eyes went wide as he looked down to watch Lucy slipped out of consciousness.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled as more tears fell down his cheeks. He hugged the girl's body close to him as he repeated her name over and over.

When he opened his eyes, he saw something falling from the ceiling. Natsu reached out to touch the white spots. _Snow? _He looked up and saw a robed figure standing close by, smiling sadly at the couple on the ground.

"This is all I can do." Veronica said as she folded her hand to her chest and more snow came down.

"…Natsu."

Natsu jumped slightly at the sound of his name being called quietly. He watch in shock as the girl lying in his arms fluttered her eyes open. "Don't cry." She said, bring her hand up to wipe his tears as her own tears came streaming down her face.

"Lucy! Thank God!" He cried, pulling Lucy into a hug. This time, without hesitation, Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu. Natsu pulled her in closer and whispered into her ear. "I love you!"

"Me too!" Lucy said as she brought her face up from his chest. Natsu slowly placed a hand on Lucy's cheek and brought his face closer to hers. In an instant, their lips were brought together in a deep kiss. They pulled apart when they heard someone clear their voice and they realized that everyone from the guild was watching.

"They liiiiike each other!" Happy said as he smiled. Both Lucy and Natsu's face turned bright red. Everyone started to smile as Natsu turned to Lucy.

"Shall we go home?" Natsu asked. Lucy smiled brightly.

"Yeah!"

The two stood up from their spots and started to walk towards the others. Lucy's fingers intertwined with Natsu's.

"What are you thinking about?" Natsu asked as he noticed the smile on Lucy's face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking that I really love you!" Lucy said as she rested her head on his shoulder. _I love you, my princely dragon!_

THE END

**Well there you have it! That last chapter of My Princely Dragon! Seriously, I was on the verge of tears while writing this chapter. (You can tell how much I loved writing this story! Haha) Anyhow, I was thinking of writing a short story after this, so look out for that! Until then! Bye-Bye!**


End file.
